TSOSW - Oneshot - 3
by Elphias6
Summary: Another small snapshot from the A Start of Something Wonderful Universe with Alice and Jasper.


**APOV**

"Come on, Pixie; we're going to be late. You don't want to be late for lunch with my parents, you know, and Rosa is going to be there today," Jasper—the man of her dreams—said, smiling and gentling kissing her cheek while buttoning his shirt.

"You said that last time, and she never showed up," Alice huffed, pouting in the way she knew he thought was more cute than angry.

"I promise she will be there, and you can touch her stomach all you like and talk to the little one," he said, chuckling at her expression.

"I can't help it! I have a new little niece or nephew in there; how can I not be excited!"

"I know, love. It won't be long now until she has the new baby," he replied, his face full of love. Jasper laughed as they rolled around on the bed, placing small kisses on each other's faces and necks.

"Dad," called a voice from the door. "The boys and I are getting hungry!"

Alice sighed, quickly kissing Jasper's jaw. "We better feed the monsters," she said as she rose up and threw on her dressing gown before opening the door only to reveal Violet standing at the door.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you and the boys some breakfast while dad's getting dressed," Alice instructed while leading Violet back down the hall, quickly ducking into the twin's room and picking up Samuel who she handed him off to Violet, and then she grabbed Gabriel before walking into the kitchen where Ollie was already seated at the table.

"Do we have time for pancakes mom," questioned Ollie while momentarily looking up from his book as she walked in.

She quickly looked at the clock. "Of course," she replied with a smile, placing Gabriel and then Samuel into their high chairs. She grabbed a pan out of the cupboard and then the pancake mix of the shelf. "Violet, would you get the butter out of the fridge for me," Alice asked.

"Here you are, mom," Violet answered, handing her the tub and then sitting back down at the table with a book in hand. Alice smiled widely; she would never get tired of hearing that word from her little girl.

"Is that pancakes I smell," inquired Jasper as he walked into the kitchen, a smile adorned on his face.

"Yeah, mom made some," replied Ollie, looking around at him.

"I thought _I_ was the pancake maker in this house," announced Jasper, feigning hurt.

Alice laughed, smiling at him. "Well, a _certain_ pancake maker was taking too long, and these poor kids would have starved."

Jasper mock growled and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her cheek as she giggled.

"Eww! Mom, Dad," cried Violet and Ollie. "Stop it! You're our parents." Alice couldn't help but laugh at their identical looks of disgust; Jasper kissed her again before laughing as well as they made the face again.

"OK! I'm going to get changed. Once you've finished, go and get ready. We'll be leaving for the shop in an hour and then onto Grandma's, so make sure to wear something nice guys. Jazz, could you feed Gabriel and Samuel," she required, heading out into the hall, smiling as she heard Jasper giving smacking kisses to the children with resounding 'ewwws' from Violet and Ollie while the twins giggled.

She walked to the wardrobe, pulling open the oak doors and began rifling through the tops and skirts trying to find something perfect for the visit. Her eyes fell upon her deep blue jeans and lilac knit top, and she quickly pulled them out and laid them on the bed before heading to the bathroom to wash briefly.

She quickly changed and walked back out to living room, unable to resist kissing Jasper who was sitting quietly on the couch, reading the paper with Gabriel in his arms, and Samuel laying next to him.

"What was that for," inquired Jasper, looking up and kissing her back.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my husband," she questioned, smiling as he shook his head. "Anyway, you know I can't resist when you wear your glasses and look so cute with them around you." She kissed him again before heading to the front closet to grab their coats, listening as Jasper chuckled, knowing there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"OK, you two! I want you to remember that Nessie isn't as old as you and Jake, so you need to make sure you do something you can _all_ join in with," she ordered, turning to look at them.

"Yes, mom," they both replied.

"Is Auntie Rose going to be there," questioned Violet; her eyes lit up in excitement.

"That's what your dad has promised me," she said, looking at Jasper.

"Uncle Emmett said she would be with us today," relayed Jasper, quickly looking in the rear view mirror.

Alice turned around as they both smiled at the prospect of seeing their Aunt Rose.

They pulled up outside the large house, quickly opening the back doors before Ollie and Violet where racing up the steps and ringing the doorbell. Jasper chuckled next to Alice as he curled an arm around her shoulders walking up the stairs at a much more sedate pace.

"Granddad," both of the kids cried as Carlisle opened up the door.

"Hey dad," greeted Jasper, hugging him as he entered the house.

"Hi dad," Alice said as she kissed his cheek, ushering the kids further into the main room.

"Alice," welcomed Esme, walking over to her. Esme quickly wrapped her arms around her tightly in a hug, careful not to jostle Gabriel, who was sleeping in his car seat.

"Hi, mom," she replied, receiving a kiss, while the kids run over to them.

"Grandma, we missed you," said Ollie who quickly hugged the older women.

"I missed you guys too, and I have some cookies in the kitchen with your names on it," replied Esme as she took their hands and led them into the kitchen.

"They won't eat their lunch," Alice chuckled as she walked with Carlisle and Jasper through to the living room.

"Hey Alice, Jasper," greeted Bella while sitting on the warm honey coloured couch. She quickly stood, enveloping Alice in a hug before stealing Samuel from her hands and sitting down again, cooing at the baby within the confines of the chair.

She laughed at her sister's antics before sitting on the other couch across from her. "Where's Edward," she inquired as she fluffed the pillow behind her back.

"Where else," joked Bella, grinning. "Stealing cookies in the kitchen."

They both laughed as Jasper's eyes widened, and he quickly placed Gabriel in Alice's arms before he headed off for the kitchen in search of some cookies of his own.

"I thought you were busy with the new line this weekend," investigated Bella, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was supposed to be, but Jasper persuaded me to come to lunch," she replied, looking over at the doorway, making sure he wasn't near.

"Promised Rose would be here with the bump, eh," Bella quested. Alice nodded, smiling.

"I hope she is," she said, looking back up to the door. "I miss her, and she is so close to having the baby. I am so excited!"

"Me too, I will be getting a new adorable niece or nephew. I can't wait," Bella agreed, laughing as she gently rocked Samuel in her arms as he started fussing a little.

Jasper came back with Edward, both laughing as they sat next to their partners; Jasper immediately picked up Gabriel and placed the chair on the floor as he held his son to his chest.

"I hope you got me a cookie too," Alice stated while she eyed Jasper.

"Of course," said Jasper, handing her a cookie while kissing her cheek before he went back to discussing sports and the boys' prospects with Edward.

Alice and Bella just rolled their eyes. "How is the shop going," asked Edward as Esme and Carlisle came back into the room.

"Really well; the new line should be ready in approximately two weeks, but I still have a couple of designs left before it's complete, and then I will be rolling out a new shop in New York this August, so Jasper and I are going to take the kids over there for a couple of weeks just to get it all up and running," she informed them as she squeezed Jasper's hand.

"That all sounds exciting," replied Bella. "You are coming back, right, to run the shop here?"

Alice laughed, "of course, we are! There's no way we are leaving home for good."

Bella nodded, smiling. Alice quickly got up and headed to the door as soon as she heard the bell rang out in the house. She opened the door to a heavily pregnant—but still smiling—Rosalie, who looked more beautiful with the glow that her growing stomach gave her, and a grinning Emmett standing just behind her.

"Rosalie," exclaimed Alice excitedly, hugging the women carefully. "Come in; we have been waiting for you," she said while ushering her into the house, turning to give Emmett a big hug as well.

"Hey Em," she greeted, following them back into the main room, where everyone else was seated.

She saw Jasper hugging Rosalie, their twin blonde locks brushing together, Esme was wrapped in a large hug from Emmett. She couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"So how long have we got to wait," questioned Bella after dinner, sitting down next to Rosalie, smiling as she gently rubbed the stomach.

"Two weeks," replied Rosalie wincing a little. "If the little one doesn't kick their way out of my stomach first," she said laughing a bit.

"How's Emmett handling it all," inquired Alice, coming to sit on the other side of her, laying a hand on top waiting to feel her new niece or nephew.

"Oh he can't wait. He's so excited and he doesn't mind what we're having; he just can't wait to be a dad," Rosalie replied, smiling as she looked over to Emmett and the others.

"He'll make a great dad," said Bella, "and he isn't going crazy about every little thing, so that's a bonus."

Alice and Rosalie laughed as they both knew about Edward's neurotic habits.

"Jazz, please pick up the phone and stop the awful ringing," groaned Alice, squeezing her eyes shut.

She felt him shift next to her and rolled over as he switched on the bedside light.

"Hello," said Jasper, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Emmett! It's four in the bloody morning, what do you want," he interrogated, frustration evident in his voice. She smiled slightly. _Poor Emmett,_ she thought, _he was about to get ripped_.

"Now," he shouted in shock, and she felt him sit up straighter and the bed covers be torn back.

"What," she asked, turning around, blinking at the light.

"Rosa's gone into labour now," Jasper informed her, pulling the phone from his lips before replacing it back into its original position. "Yes, of course! We'll meet you down there," he said, hanging up.

She was already searching for her clothes. "I'll grab Violet and Ollie; you grab the twins," she instructed, already disappearing out of the door.

"Violet, sweetie," she called, waking the girl. "I need you get up now."

"What is it, mom," questioned Violet, wiping her eyes with one hand.

"Aunt Rosalie has gone into labour; we need to get to the hospital," she answered, helping her up and out of bed. She quickly helped her dress, before she was guiding the still half asleep girl out of the room, almost bumping into a similarly tired Ollie and panicking Jasper.

The drive to the hospital was brief. They made it there in under ten minutes as they were practically the only ones on the road.

"Angela," Alice greeted, bursting into the hospital admittance. "We're here for Rosalie; she went into labour about fifteen minutes ago," she said in a rush.

"Alice, calm down; we have been expecting you. The rest of your family is already up in the new waiting room, let me get Conner," Angela replied calmly.

Angela quickly picked up the phone. "Conner, can you come to admittance please," she requested. Turning to Alice, she smiled. "He'll be here soon, but as far as I know everything is going well."

Alice nodded, breathing deeply. She looked back over to Jasper who was standing with the children. She smiled at him, letting him know everything was OK.

"Hey Angela," said a young man, walking up to the desk next to them. "What do you need?"

"Oh, Conner! Great! I need you to lead Mr. and Mrs. Cullen up to the maternity waiting room," ordered Angela.

The boy turned to them, confusion plain on his face, "we're the other Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Alice answered the unspoken question, smiling.

He only nodded. "Please, follow me," he advised, walking off towards the elevators.

"Here you are, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen; Mrs. Brandon's room is just down the hall—second door on the left. Family only is permitted at the moment," he informed, turning around and heading back towards the elevators.

She followed Jasper and the children through the door, coming upon a pretty full room. She smiled as she noticed it was mostly full of her family.

"Alice, Jasper," Esme called, coming over to hug them each and the children who almost immediately rushed off toward Jake and Nessie's side, waking up at the sight of their friends.

"How's it going," Alice asked as she was led over to Bella, who was talking quietly with Carlisle.

"Good, the doctors said she will be fine, but the baby is coming slowly so it looks like we will be here for a while," she replied, smiling.

Alice nodded, looking down at Samuel who laid asleep in her arms; she was glad he wasn't too put out by the sudden journey. She learnt against Jasper's shoulder as he talked with Edward quietly while they waited for news about the newest member of their family.

"Ali," Jasper called, softly into her ear. She woke with a start, wincing as she moved her neck before looking around for Samuel.

"It's OK, dad's got him and mom's got Gabriel; do you want to meet your newest nephew," he inquired, a broad grin on his face.

She jumped up, all her exhaustion wiped away. "Please," she replied, smiling, looking around; Bella and Edward were both fast asleep as were the children on the long couch.

"Mom, will come and get Edward and Bella in a moment," Jasper asked, pulling her out of the room and down the hall. She opened the door slowly, not wanting to cause too much noise as Rosalie was probably exhausted.

"Rosalie," Alice said, walking fully into the room and up to her sister-in-law. Her smile growing as she saw the bundle held securely within Rosalie's pale grasp.

Alice looked down at the little boy; he had Emmett's deep brown curly hair, looking just as messy as Jasper's. The little one opened his eyes and stared out at her with Rosalie's intelligent blue orbs.

"Oh Rosa, he's beautiful," she whispered, gently stroking one of the curls.

"Isn't he," replied Rosalie, exhaustion in her voice, but it was hidden behind pure awe that came when looking at the little person a mother gave birth to.

Alice looked at her then; her hair was limp and she looked more pale than usual, but the glow of the evening was still there making her look beautiful.

"Isn't he amazing," announced Emmett, coming up behind Alice and resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her strong brother to see tears in his eyes as he leaned down to give both Rosalie and his son a kiss to the forehead.

She could only nod her agreement as she looked back down at the new bundle of joy swathed in blue blankets.

"You did wonderfully," input Jasper, coming up on the other side of Rosalie, kissing her head and looking down at his new nephew. She could see he had a tear or two as well.

She looked around as the door opened again, revealing Edward and Bella, who came into look at the new one, kissing mother, child and Emmett as they exclaimed how beautiful he was.

"What are you going to call him," inquired Alice from her position on the end of the bed.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other before looking back down at their son. "We were thinking Joseph William Brandon," announced Emmett, beaming down at little Joseph again.

"I think Joseph is a lovely name," said Jasper, kissing his nephew on the head and smiling, coming around to stand next to Alice. She nodded. It suited the dark haired little boy.

_Welcome to the family Joseph,_ she thought as she looked to Rose and Emmett's beaming faces.

The End


End file.
